Every Entry
by tehxprongs
Summary: Lily's asleep, and her diary's unguarded. What will James do?
1. Chapter 1

**Every Entry**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's.**

**A/N: There's only going to be five chapters in the story. There is no point whatsoever to it, except to write a bit of the Marauders' sixth year. P**

**Oh, and please review **

**-----**

Chapter One:

"Minerva, won't you accompany me to the Auror Ball?" Sirius asked, taking her hand, and kissing it lightly. McGonagall giggled. "Why, of course I will, Siri-kins." She cooed. Sirius smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"NO!" The words escaped his lips, as Sirius Black sat upright; his sheets wrapped him, making it hard to move. He wrestled with them for several moments before he realized that he wasn't in McGonagall's arms.

Colour tingeing his cheeks, he stood up, and managed to remove the scarlet sheets that were wrapped firmly around his body.

"It was a dream, it was a dream…" He kept repeating to himself, but couldn't help shuddering. He'd almost kissed his bloody teacher. He didn't know how it happened.

First he'd been dreaming of rubbing invisible ink on James' glasses so he couldn't find them, but then the glasses had turned into a couple of eggs.

So Sirius had taken it as his duty to return them to the Kitchens, but when he got there he realized that he wasn't a student anymore, he was an Auror. The Kitchens had been transformed into a ballroom, and McGonagall had been there -Sirius shuddered again- dressed in black velvet dress robes.

Shaking his head, he got out of bed. That's what happened when you had too much butterbeer before going to bed. Or at least, Sirius thought it was butterbeer. It Could've been Firewhiskey.

A few minutes later found him still in the dormitory, except with dripping hair. Who'd been the stupid bloke that'd made the floors stone? Didn't he know that stone floors were murder in the winter?

His feet would freeze and he'd never be able to walk again, if he didn't get a move on. Quickly grabbing some socks, not noticing that they were two different colours, or that they were Moony's, Sirius covered his feet.

Getting dressed, he stood in front of the mirror, startlingly gray eyes staring back at him, a comb in his hand. He lifted it to his hair, but before it even came close, he dropped it. "Why mess with perfection?"

He grinned and winked at his reflection, before he stepped out of the 7th years' boys dormitory. Bounding down the stairs, he smirked. "Morning everyone. I know you were missing me, so I decided to grace you with my presence." His smile faded as he realized that the common room was empty, save for the sleeping figure in front of the fire.

-x-

It was a bright and sunny day. Few clouds dotted the endless span of blue sky. Even though it was early in the morning, students were taking advantage of the good weather and most were outside. Except for ---

"Minerva, darling! Of course I had a reason to…transfigure dear Snivillus." James Potter was leaning casually against a desk, in the Transfiguration class.

Catching the glare in her eyes, he quickly amended, "Snape. Dear Snape."

As McGonagall turned around to pick something off her desk, he made a gagging motion.

Dear Snape? Dear Merlin, the things he said to get out of detention.

"So, what was the reason that made you turn Mr. Snape into a sheep, and then charmed him to _sing_ Baa baa black sheep?"

James grinned charmingly, hazel eyes twinkling. "Why, isn't it obvious? I visited a few muggles that live in Godric's Hollow and I heard it. I was just _dying_ to hear it once more."

He put on his innocent-I-didn't-do-anything look.

"And who better to help me get over my misery than Snape? After all, know what a… talented singer he is."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Potter, that look doesn't work on me. And that isn't at all a good reason for you to hex Mr. Snape. Detention, my office, next Saturday."

James sighed woefully. "You used to be so fun, Minnie," he said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Professor McGonagall glowered. "Don't call me that, Potter!" She almost shouted after him. Really, he and Sirius Black infuriated her so.

James sauntered down the hallway, whistling cheerfully. Only one detention. Not bad for a morning's work. Heading towards the common room, he approached the portrait.

"Bullocks." James whispered at the Fat Lady, and she glanced down at him.

"Why hello, James dear! How are you? You've forgotten all about me? You never chat anymore."

James smiled. "I would, but every time I want to, you have company." She beamed at him. "Well, I'll just have to keep my schedule free for you, then wont I?"

James grinned as she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was mostly empty, except for Sirius. "Morning mate. Didn't know you could function this early."

Sirius glanced up. "Well, I'll have you know, my body functions at my will! Sometimes." He jerked his head towards the only occupied chair in the room. "Evans is asleep. Want to wake her up?"

James' mouth quirked into a smirk. "Maybe I'll kiss her awake. Then stay out of reach from her. She's got quite an arm. I think I've been slapped enough to last me a while."

Sirius stood back as James walked forward, silently but surely. He was leaning over to press his lips to hers, when he paused, a breath away from her very kissable mouth.

"Padfoot, come here!"

Sirius, who had been watching from afar, impatiently awaiting for Lily's shrieks, moved towards James, asking, "What's the matter, mate? You can see down her shirt? You found out that Evans has a moustache you can see from close up? I knew she looked too good to be true!"

James shot him a look.

"Alright, I'm sorry. So, what is it?"

"Look!" James said, picking up a leather bound book, lying next to her. "Are you thinking this is what I think it is?"

"A book?" Sirius' brow furrowed.

"Not just any book! It's Evans' journal!"

Padfoot's eyes widened. "So we take it, and then we charm all the sixth year transfiguration textbooks so they have pages from her journal in it?"

James shrugged. ""I just want to read it. You know, to see if she's mentioned me in there."

"Jamesie, you're losing your edge. She's cast a spell on you." Sirius' features contorted into a disgusted look. "You look practically lovesick."

James rolled his eyes. "For one thing, don't call me Jamesie. And secondly, I do not look _lovesick_. I'm merely curious as to what females write in their journals. It just so happens that I found Evans' and not some other bird's."

Padfoot nodded, grinning. "Right. You're as bad at lying as Wormtail is. He tried to convince me that the thing under his bed was a sock. It was moving, for Merlin's sake. Socks can't move by themselves. Nor do they hiss. I think it's a crème biscuit gone bad. The house elves won't clean it up. I have to say myself, if any of us do suffer from temporary loss of mind, and touch it, it would make excellent ammunition against Snivillus."

James nodded absently. "That's great. I'm going to take this up to the dormitory and read a couple of entries."

He picked up the book and carried it upstairs. Would he finally learn all of Evans' secrets? Maybe he could blackmail her into going out with him.

-x-

A/N: Please R/R. I'm going to post all five chapters in one go, since I have them all written. xD I really don't know if I would keep continuing posting on FF, so review and convince me. )


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Entry**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's.**

**Please review **

Everything in **bold** is what's written in Lily's journal.

Excuse any mistakes. I have only four minutes to upload three more chapters, and I didn't get a chance to read this over.

-x-

**Chapter two**

Lying down on his bed, James opened the book. Apparently Lily had bought the diary at the beginning of the year, since her first entry was dated September 1st.

**Dear Diary,**

**This is my first journal entry since 6th year started. Well, technically, it doesn't start until tomorrow. **

**Today was just the Sorting and the Welcome Feast. **

**I thought the day was going rather well because Petunia was over at her boyfriend's house and we **

**didn't have to make a scene when we said goodbye. She still screams when she sees an owl. Even **

**after six years. Honestly, I think she just likes the attention. **

**But anyway, my trunk was all packed, the weather was great and I didn't see Potter and his gang of jerks when I arrived on Platform 9 and ¾.**

**Remus isn't all that bad, but I do wish he'd exercise some control over his friends. He's not scared of them. He just doesn't tell them off. **

**But I'm wandering off topic again. I boarded the train, extremely happy. It was too good to be true. I probably jinxed it. I should've knocked on wood. I know it's silly to believe in superstitions but I thought it was silly to believe in dragons and witches before I got my letter. Look at me now. I'm a sixteen year old witch. **

**I'm doing it again. I'm off topic. It's just that I loosen up when I write in here. Usually I have to watch everything I do or say. I have to live up to everyone's high expectations. But, back to the train.**

**There was a brief meeting for the prefects with the Head boy and girl, and we got the passwords for the common rooms. Remus was there. He's the other Gryffindor prefect.**

**He looked sickly, poor boy. All those illnesses must've taken a toll on him. He's sick quite a lot.**

**We exchanged a few words before going our separate ways. I'm grown quite fond of him. We wrote to each other a couple of times over the summer.**

James paused his reading. Lily fancied Remus? Sure sounded like it.

**I did this partly to scare Petunia with all the owls. I'm terrible, I know.**

**I'd been sitting with my friends for about twenty minutes when in strolls Potter, as if he owns the compartment. He's doesn't walk, more of a swagger, really. He actually dared kiss my cheek. I saw red. I slapped him.**

**It was quite satisfying. He looked dumbstruck for a moment as if he couldn't believe that I had actually done that. **

**Then he smirked at me and turned his attention to Melody and Hazel as if nothing had happened. The nerve of him. **

Well, what do you know? If he talked to her, she found him irritating. If he didn't, she got angry. What did she expect him to do?

**He thinks he can ignore me? Well, two can play at that game. I didn't even look at him for the rest of the train ride. **

"That's what she was doing!" James said out loud. "Looking an awfully like sulking to me."

**The boys were shooed out while we changed and we arrived before they could return. The evening proceeded to the usual sorting and the feast was excellent. I've just gotten ready for bed. I think I'll turn in for the night. Classes start early tomorrow. **

**xoxo Lily.**

**P.S. Frank Longbottom is Head Boy. He is **_so _**handsome. **

James jerked up from his laying position. Longbottom? She liked Longbottom? What about Remus? He went back and read the whole entry again. She could've written that about him in a friendly way, he supposed. But, she had said Longbottom was **handsome.**

The entry was written quite a while ago. As far as he knew, Longbottom was dating that Alice bird from Hufflepuff. Maybe Lily didn't like him anymore. Flipping a couple of pages, James started to read the next entry.

**September 8th**

**Dear Diary,**

**The first week has been… interesting. Peeves did something to the pumpkin juice and for the first half hour after breakfast yesterday, everyone had blue faces. Merlin, if Peeves was a student, he would have been part of the Marauders. Trust me, not a good thing.**

James was now sitting cross legged on his bed. "Hey! I happen to think anyone who is a marauder is very privileged. Besides, we wouldn't let just _anyone_ in. Peeves' pranks are childish."

**Since we're preparing for N.E.W.Ts now, the work load has increased and the work has become more advanced. I'm finding it a trifle hard to complete all the work with the prefect duties and the tutoring I've started. **

**Professor Flitwick has asked me to tutor a few students in Charms. I was surprised at how many students there were in need of Charms tutoring. I think Charms is quite easy.**

James snorted. "Charms is not easy. It is the dullest subject besides History of Magic. No wonder so many people need tutoring. No one pays attention."

**Some people even go as far as to say Charms is a weak branch of magic. **

**You wouldn't believe how many first years have trouble with the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell. There was a first year girl that turned her feather into a full fledged ostrich! The bird ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. **

James stared at the entry in astonishment. Chickens could run after they had been beheaded? Amazing.

**The students I was tutoring at the moment all scurried to one corner of the room, and left me to deal with the panicked bird. I had to fetch Professor McGonagall to take care of it. She was quite ticked off.**

**I noticed in Transfiguration that Hazel and Remus were making eyes at each other.**

Hazel… which one of Lily's friends was that? James pondered this for a full five minutes before he came to a conclusion. The quiet one. Typical Moony. Picking someone just like him.

**They caught me staring at them and they both blushed before looking away. Something is definitely going on. I'll have to figure it out. **

**Potter's sitting across from me surrounded by girls. I dunno why I started writing in the common room. It's really noisy and I'm finding it hard to concentrate. I'll update later.**

**xoxo Lily. **

**P.S. Frank is going out with Alice, a sixth year in Hufflepuff. I dunno why she's in that house. She's too smart to be a Hufflepuff. Anyhow, I'm happy for them. I hope a Hufflepuff never sees this. They may be dumb, but they hold grudges for a long while. **

James grinned. He knew that from experience. It was not a good thing to dump a Hufflepuff and then date one of her friends. He was about the start another entry when Sirius came in.

"Mate, you better come down. Evans is up and she is not in a good mood. Apparently, she already found out that her diary is missing. She's mumbling something about the last entry."

James nodded, as he stuffed the journal in his trunk, under a pair of boxers. He followed Sirius back down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Entry**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's.**

**A/N: Please review And again, ignore the mistakes. xD**

Everything in **bold** is what's written in Lily's journal.

-x-

**Chapter three**

Her life was over. If anyone had read her diary, she would never be able to live the humiliation down. What if Potter had found it? Lily groaned as she dropped down on the sofa, head between her hands. All she could hope for was that someone honorable had found it. Possibly one of her friends. They wouldn't read it. Probably.

If she hadn't written that last entry, it wouldn't be so bad. All the other entries weren't big secrets. Why did she have to write it last night, of all times? Lily groaned again.

"Morning Evans. Overslept today?" Lily looked up and glared at James. Damn him. "Mind your own business Potter. It's the weekend. It's not required that everyone be up by 7 am."

"Someone is in a bad mood." Sirius said, sitting down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. "What is it Evans? You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

Lily snorted as she shrugged off his arm. "The day I trust you with anything is the day I start going out with Potter."

Sirius smiled. "Oh good. Not a long wait then."

Lily was about to retort when she bit back the remark. What did he mean by that? Had _they_ seen the last entry? Did they have her diary?

Forcing a smile onto her face, she turned towards Sirius. "You haven't by any chance seen a book that was lying here earlier, have you? It was… a library book, and I seem to have misplaced it. If I don't find it well, you know how Madame Pince gets."

Sirius frowned. "Actually, we don't. Prongsie and I have never borrowed a book from the Library, much less lose it. But…" He sneaked a glance at James. "There was a leather bound book here earlier. I don't know where it is now."

James backed away towards the stairs. "If I see it, I'll let you know. I have to go, make my bed."

Lily watched in bewilderment. "Don't house elves make your beds?" She asked out loud. Sirius suppressed a grin. "Oh James is really picky about who he lets near his bed."

-x-

Pulling out Lily's diary from his trunk, James sat down on his bed. There wasn't anything _terrible_ in there. Lily was a bit too dramatic. Unless… there was something in here that she wanted to hide. Eagerly, he started flipping through it to where he had left off.

**October 2nd **

**Dear diary, **

**Is it wrong to hate someone you're supposed to love? **

James' ears perked up. Was she talking about him?

**Petunia—**

Oh. She was talking about her sister.

**Petunia just irks me off so much. She actually wrote to me via owl mail to tell me she's getting married. She also wrote that I am to be her maid of honour. **

**I was delighted at first because I thought she had forgotten about her prejudice against magical beings. Then she mentioned that my dress was going to be pink. **_Pink! _**I bet she did it just to spite me. **

**She knows that I can't wear the colour pink. It clashes horribly with my hair. Maybe mum made her include me in the wedding. It's more probable than Petunia having a change of heart. **

**By the way, did I mention she's getting married to Vernon? Yes, that great big oaf. In her exact words, "He's perfect." If the definition of perfect has changed recently and means "large hairy and neck less" then I completely agree. Vernon is **_perfect_

**Even if Petunia didn't go for looks, she could've at least gone for personality. The man works with drills for Merlin's sake. Could you get any more uninteresting? **

**Vernon is very loud. He also tends to make vulgar comments about me when no one else except I am there to hear them. **

James didn't like the sound of this Vernon bloke.

**I tried telling Petunia but she brushed me off saying that "Vernon used to be a ladies man, but he reformed for me." Vernon a ladies man?**

**That's like saying Sirius prefers males. **

James grinned. He had to show that to Padfoot before he returned the diary.

**I even prefer Potter to that lump of… fat.**

**I'll cross that out twice just in case it's still visible. **

James said in shock. Had he read what he thought he just read? It was still visible no matter how many times Evans crossed it out. He read it over again. "I even prefer Potter to that lump of… fat."

James didn't know if he should take it as a compliment. It was meant as one, wasn't it?

**Is it wrong to write about other people without their knowledge? I couldn't possibly tell anyone what I wrote. **

**Well, as Pettigrew keeps saying, "If you write too much, your muscles get tired and your hand will fall off." Until next time. **

**xoxo Lily.**

**P.S. I received two "Outstanding" on assignments today. Severus was fuming because he only got an "Exceeds Expectations" on his potions essay. **

Well, that wasn't too terrible, James thought. Besides the fact that she had written that she preferred him to a lump of fat, there wasn't anything in this entry that would get her as disconcerted as she had seemed to be. Maybe there was something else in the next entry.

**October 6th **

**Dear Diary,**

**You would not believe what I found today! Or who I found, rather. **

James' ears perked up rather like Sirius when he was in his animagi form.

**I was tired of sitting in the common room doing nothing since all my work was done. Starting anew book would have been pointless because I have prefect rounds in ten minutes anyway. **

**I decided to leave for them early. Remus wasn't in the common room so I thought that maybe he'd already left for the rounds. We were supposed to meet in the Great Hall, so I headed that way.**

**I was but a few feet away when I heard sounds coming from one of the many broom cupboards scattered around the castle. They were **_those _**kinds of sounds. Starting the rounds a little early wouldn't hurt, I was thinking. **

**It's not that I enjoy being a spoilsport. It is dangerous to be out during these dark times. Especially when you're **_otherwise _**occupied. I pulled out my wand and opened the cupboard door.**

**Lo behold! **_Remus and Hazel _**were snogging! Each other, just to make that clear. I hadn't expected it. I knew there was something going on between them, but I never thought they'd have the courage to act on their feelings.**

"Remus and Hazel? Moony certainly had been keeping a lot of secrets. First he doesn't tell me that Evans wrote to him over the summer and then he forgets to mention that he girl he told us he was dating is Evans' best mate!" James reflected. He was slightly put out.

**I'm proud of Hazel. She deserves some fun. There is one thing bothering me though. If Hazel and Remus start going out, which I'm pretty sure they will, would Melody and I have to hang around the rest of the marauders? I'm certain Melody will be delighted since she fancies Sirius so much. **

"Well, here's another thing I have to show Sirius." James mumbled.

**I'm still, to this day, trying to figure out what attracts her to that imbecile so much. He's almost as bad as Potter. Uh oh.**

**If Melody and Black get together, that would leave me with potter and Pettigrew. Damn him. Maybe I could go out with Peter.**

**No, I'm not that desperate. I just don't want to end up alone with Potter. I don't think I could bear him delivering another one of his corny pick up lines in his high squeaky voice. **

"Hey!" James said out loud, indignantly. "I happen to have a very manly voice, thank you very much."

**Anyhow, still terribly happy for Hazel, hope a miracle happens and Melody starts hating Black. **

**xoxo Lily. **

There wasn't anything that bad in that entry either. The only thing that he had learned was that the mystery girl that Remus had been dating and wouldn't tell them the name of was Hazel. Set on discovering what it was that Lily wanted to hide so much, James flipped to the next page.

-x-

**A/N: The "If you write too much, your muscles get tired and your hand will fall off," line belongs to Jen, who's an amazing Peter role-player. **

**Please, R/R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Entry**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's.**

**A/N: Please review **

Everything in **bold** is what's written in Lily's journal.

-x-

**Chapter three**

**October 10th**

**Dear Diary,**

**I am utterly devastated. I am getting an Acceptable in Transfiguration. **

James frowned. How was that devastating? At least she was in N.E.W.T level Transfiguration class. Most people didn't even get that far. Evans really was hard on herself.

**Me! Lily Evans and acceptable don't go well together. In fact, they don't go together at **_all._** It wouldn't have been so terrible if everyone else was having trouble but it's only me!**

**Even Pettigrew managed to transfigure his eyebrow on his second try. **

James grinned. Actually, that was all Remus' doing.

**I'm humiliated. If it weren't for all the textbook work we do, I'd be getting Poor! It's just, Transfiguration is really complicated. It's not like me to give up, but it's hopeless for me to try harder. I just **_can't _**get it. McGonagall actually suggested I get **_Potter _**to tutor me. Hah! As if I'd ask him for a favour. Pompous ass that he is. **

James grinned down at the paper. If he had to use a word to describe his arse, it wouldn't be pompous. Cute, firm even, but not pompous.

**I decided to read all our old transfiguration books, so I could brush up on everything. I didn't have the books from previous years with me, so I decided to investigate around the Library. Madame Pince was in a jolly mood, buttering something about getting new books. **

**She didn't even scold anyone for breathing too loudly. Must have been a load of new books, then. **

**I sat at my usual table, the one close to the Charms section. I've read all the books in the Charms section. If the Library is getting new books, I hope there are some charm ones. **

**I want to apply it to my future career, charms. Right now, I'm rooting for two things; either an Auror or maybe a Healer. If only I could raise my Transfiguration mark. Maybe I'll ask Remus for help. **

**He's been sort of shy around me ever since I found him with Hazel. Melody and I haven't let her hear the end of it either. **

**I'm starving. Better go. Dinner started a couple of minutes ago. With luck, Potter and Black have already shovelled down their fill and will leave soon.**

**xoxo Lily.**

That was it? That was her big secret? Somehow, James didn't think so. He had to finish reading it soon though. He didn't know how long he had before Lily did something drastic to find it. He flipped through the rest of the pages, counting how many more entries there were. There were only a handful more. As James went back, trying to find the entry he had been reading, one caught his eye.

**October 21st **

**Dear Diary,**

**I am infuriated! How dare he? What right did he have to touch me? I could just knee him where it **_counts. _**First he had the impertinence to tell everyone, including my friends that I was **_flirting_ **with him while we were studying together and then he had the gall to go and do **_THAT! _

**Sorry, I'm scratching my quill so hard into the paper that it's getting ripped. I guess I should go back and explain. **

**First off, sorry I haven't written for so long. Things have been incredibly frenzied around lately, what with Halloween coming up, and Dumbledore insisting on a Masquerade Ball of sorts for Christmas. **

**Now, one thing at a time. Dumbledore, being in love with everything muggle, decided that Hogwarts was going to experiment with a Masquerade Ball. And guess who got stuck with the preparations? **

**James Potter and I. That's right. I know Remus is the other Gryffindor prefect, but he was sick **_again _**so Potter volunteered to step in for him. I swear he did it just to annoy the hell out of me. **

**We were in charge of the decorations. Every idea I had was shot down by him, and all of his ideas started with the word, "Dungbombs" or "Us, Marauders." **

**Secondly, Potter and I got paired up for Potions. Usually, I would've been able to talk Slughorn out of pairing me up with a Marauder, but it seems he's caught the matchmaker bug from Dumbledore. **

**He insisted I be partners with "the strapping young man." Strapping young man, my foot! Then to top it off, we couldn't study in the common room, because the nights I was free, James had Quidditch and I had rounds on other nights. **

**So, we met up in the Library, and somehow ended up sitting in a secluded area. He was hitting on me the entire time. I have never heard so many obtuse remarks from the same person!**

**Then, he had the nerve to go back to his friends and tell them that **I **was hitting on **_him! _**And that's not even the worst of it!**

**I was most probably suffering from Confusion Charms we'd been practising earlier and I dragged him to the nearest cupboard. I was confronting him about openly **_lying _**right in front me, when he **_kissed _**me! He bloody kissed me! **

**I don't know what it was that prompted me to slap him. I mean, it wasn't a bad kiss altogether. My insides were churning at the beginning, and I felt as if the food I'd eaten was doing jumping jacks in my stomach. **

**I also felt **_light. _**Like I could float. Maybe since I didn't have an explanation for those things, I slapped him. He just… froze. I stomped out of there, and straight up here. I haven't told a soul. I hope he doesn't. **

**But, knowing the sodding bloke, he'll probably announce it to the whole school somehow. There is one thing though; James Potter is an amazing kisser. If he weren't so… narcissistic, I'd love to kiss him again. **

**xoxo Lily.**

**P.S. Remind me to burn this page. **

Well, well, well. Was this her big secret? James smirked. He had known he was a good kisser, but to get Evans to admit it… well, well, well. He would never let her hear the end of it.

**-x-**

**A/N: No, that was not the last entry. This one is probably more exciting for some people than the other one will be. **

**Pretty please, make my day, and review tons! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Entry**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's.**

**A/N: Please review **

Everything in **bold** is what's written in Lily's journal.

-x-

**Chapter five**

James sat, mulling over what he had just read. That couldn't be the big secret. After all, this had been over a month ago, and he hadn't told anyone. Well, no one besides the Marauders. They shared everything.

He shrugged and was about to leave, when he stopped. Hadn't Sirius mentioned something about a last entry? Maybe that was it?

James opened the diary again, and made his way to the last few entries. Deciding to read the second last one as well, he flipped back a page.

**November 3rd **

**Dear Diary,**

**Am I unattractive? Every one of my room mates got asked out for the Hogsmeade trip next week, except me. Well, Potter asked, but he doesn't count. Am I just plain ugly? I know I'm not like some of the girls here, who perform constant beauty charms on themselves, or spend hours on their hair. **

**I mean, what's the point anyway? You get up in the morning, you spend hours on end with your hair, and then you go to class. I would understand if there was a special occasion and they wanted to look pretty, but everyday?**

**Maybe it's my hair. Is it wrong to pull it into a hasty ponytail or put it up in a bun? I find it much more comfortable. Just last week, Diana Steppe's hair caught on fire because she was bending too close to her cauldron in Potions with her hair hanging loose.**

**Then there's makeup. I know I'm not too experienced with it, but it's just bad for your face, isn't it? I don't mind lip gloss, or the occasional mascara or blush, but to go through the trouble everyday!**

**I thought that, that might be it. Maybe that was why no one ever asked me out. Ever since I've come to Hogwarts, I've only been asked **_one _**time. It's downright mortifying! And even that date didn't work out. **

**The day I was supposed to go out with Adam Davies, he broke out in large boils and couldn't go. **

**I did experiment with makeup one day. I watched Kerry do everything and when she left, I followed her example. **

**No one noticed. Remus did ask if I was sick though, because I looked a little flushed. **

**Maybe I'm too pale. I do get sun-burned easily, but that's not my fault! I do have a lot of freckles. **

**It's driving me crazy. I'm not one to get too upset over not being asked out, but one almost date in six years? That's pathetic. **

**Well, that's not completely true. **

**I've dated during the summers when I was home. I've had many dates, in fact. Maybe it's the wizards that don't find me attractive.**

**There is something that's puzzling me though. Melody mentioned something to me the other day. She told me that Gilbert, a seventh year Ravenclaw meant to ask me to the Christmas Ball, and he was going to do it that very same day. **

**I was waiting in anticipation, but he never asked. I thought that maybe he couldn't find me so at Dinner I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and struck up a conversation with him.**

**He didn't ask me. He did keep throwing frightened looks over at Potter though. I know that Potter threatened to hex anyone who dared ask me out, but that was last year. He wouldn't actually be stopping people from asking me out, would he?**

James grinned. Damn right, he would.

**Well, I don't know. I guess I'll be staying in the common room next weekend. **

**xoxo Lily. **

So Lily thought she was ugly? And she thought it was because he had forbidden anyone from going out with her? Well, she didn't know everyone were acting on his orders.

Well, he hadn't meant for her to think that. He had hexed Adam Davies, but that was only because the boy was annoying him, talking about his date with Lily, and dangling what James couldn't have in front of him.

Sighing, James turned the page to the last entry. He would have to tell Lily what he had been doing. It wouldn't do for her to change herself just so she would get a date.

**November 11th**

**Dear Diary,**

**I've been thinking about something. Would it be so bad to say yes to Potter? **

She was thinking of going out with him! Well, this was surprising.

**I've decided there is only one way to settle this. Not rock, paper, scissors, as the Marauders do it, but a pros and cons chart. **

**So, let's see. **

**SHOULD I GO OUT WITH POTTER?**

**PROS**

_Smart_

_Loyal_

_Handsome_

_Funny_

_Likes me. (I think)_

_Helpful. (Believe it or not, I saw him helping out a second year girl just yesterday!)_

**CONS**

_Arrogant_

_Hexes people without reason_

_Ladies man_

_Immature_

**Why can't I think of more reasons about why I shouldn't date Potter? I'm supposed to be his sworn enemy! I can't like him! That's right. I don't like him. **

**I don't know. I'm confused. Maybe next time he asks me to Hogsmeade, I will accept. **

**xoxo Lily. **

James slumped back against his pillow. Evans wanted to go out with him. Hell had frozen over. Picking up the diary lightly, he read the entry over. It was still there. Grinning, he picked up a quill.

It took him but a few minutes to write it. It would probably get her angry at him, but he just couldn't resist.

Picking up the diary once again, he walked towards the door and out. Peering downstairs to check Evans wasn't in the common room, James descended quickly. The Marauders were there, huddled together, discussing something.

Sirius looked up, as James' shadow fell over him. "I see you're finally done with Evans' diary. She'll be returning any moment. Best put it back before she sees you with it."

James grinned. "I've something to show you all." He began reading them the entry about Remus and Hazel.

-x-

Lily was getting extremely worried. She'd looked everyone and her diary was nowhere to be found. She had retraced her steps back to whatever she had done the previous day and still; no diary.

"Bullocks" she muttered to the Fat Lady, who smiled sympathetically at her, and swung open. The common room was a bit more crowded then it had been before. Most of the people were gathered in a group.

Walking slowly towards it, Lily looked over several shoulders to see the Marauders in the centre of the group. James was standing up, holding… a leather bound book. Her diary.

Feeling enraged, she moved quickly towards him, not caring who she pushed. "How dare you! You had no right Potter!" She practically spat out his last name. Pulling her diary out of his grasp, she looked venomously towards him. "I hate you."

Having told him, she fled towards her dormitory. Had he read out everything to everyone?

-x-

It was late that night when Lily pulled her diary towards her. As she moved through the pages, the last entry caught her eye. She hadn't written that.

**Dear Diary,**

**I've decided that I am madly in love with James Potter. That is why I've mentioned him in **_every entry. _**He is the most adorable creature to walk this earth, and I'd be lucky to date him. He's is just gorgeous. He's cute, charming and intelligent. I am going to tell him this instant. I'll declare my undying love for him. **

**xoxo Lily.**

**P.S. I also promise myself I'll never lose any **_library_** books again. **

She couldn't help but smile.

-x-

**A/N: So? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Meh? Review and tell me **


End file.
